


Warmth

by Anonymous



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Adoption, F/M, Found Family, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Everyone always thought that if Mistoffelees and Tugger ever had kids they would surely be a unique litter, they would have magic?Maybe sparkly fur such as Misto's?Even Tugger's mane?They would be great dancers like Mistoffelees and excellent performers such as Tugger!Even if they adopted the kids were ought to have either of these or generally something.They were right about one thing, the litter the two toms adopted was surely something they had never really seen in the junkyard before, but none of these qualities above set apart the kittens.
Relationships: Demeter/Munkustrap (Cats), Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger (Cats)
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> //Almost everyone is writing Mpreg Tuggoffelees fanfics these days or making fankids for them!I myself am not a fan of mpreg but i respect anyone that likes it. Still, I can't deny my love for the idea of Tugger and Misto having kids, so this is my theory on how they expanded their family.

It was a windy autumn day, not really cold since summer had just left and the sun was still pretty bright, a pretty good day for Tugger in all honesty, hot weather was always annoying, all this fur mixed with the high temperatures was frustrating, if he didn’t swim Tugger would absolutely hate summer. After summer though came fall, which had to be his favorite season, two years ago on an autumn day he and the Magical Mr Mistoffelees officially became mates.

Which is why him and Bombalurina were out of the junkyard today, something unusual for the two of them since they weren’t the type to leave the safety of their yard that easily unless it was to visit their human house which they didn’t do that often now that they had grown up. “So rice pudding-?”she asked raising an eyebrow curiously and he nodded with a smile on his face “Yes!He loves it!”he replied cheerfully.  
Both of them were looking forward to this anniversary actually, it’d be a nice distraction, they weren’t drifting apart or anything they were just talking about kittens. 

At first Mistoffelees never pictured himself having kittens, he wanted to be an uncle to Jemima who was Munkustrap’s daughter and to any kids his sister Victoria would have in the future but never having kittens of his own. Now that he was officially with Tugger thinking about kittens would be useless so any image of himself as a father he had when he was younger by now had disappeared.  
But this summer, this summer Tugger watched Jemima and Demeter and how happy his brother was and he couldn’t help but want that kind of love, so he had a discussion with Mistoffelees on the matter. Ever since they couldn’t stop thinking about it, whenever it was just the two of them alone in their den it was obvious that the thought of expanding their family was all they could think of. 

The ‘normal’ way would be having one of them have kittens with a queen and then adopt them, but they didn’t want that, they wanted to go through this together and not involve a third cat in their relationship. Plus taking kittens away from their mother was something neither of them could do. 

Adopting stray kittens was another option, but well the junkyard always did that, they adopted all sorts of stray young cats and raised them as a family all together. They wanted something more personal. And not many queens left young kittens around, even if they stumbled upon a litter the obvious choice would be to search for their mother or find them a human home, it’d be much better.

The last option was magic, but creating kittens with magic didn’t seem natural, you can’t make something out of nothing or even with samples of DNA, they could gather ingredients and conjure up kittens though again kind of resembling alchemy, but again it wasn’t ‘natural’ creating life wasn’t something they wanted to do. 

It was hard, really hard to accept that they would have to cross one of their boundaries if they wanted to have a family of their own and that was troubling them. Luckily though today was their anniversary, they could be romantic to each other and have a good time, focus on each other and not on the kitten issue. 

“It seems we’re lost though-”mumbled the red queen as she glanced around the neighborhood, they wanted to take a shortcut to Bustopher Jones’ house in order to ask him for some pudding, it obviously wasn’t working that well. Tugger looked around him trying to recognize the houses, Mistoffelees had brought him to his uncle’s house he knew it, he just had to remember it.  
His train of thought got interrupted though as he heard a loud sound, a car, on instinct he ran forward, then to the left, he was still on the road but he hated cars, the smoke and the loud noises of the wheels, it was awful. Him and Bomba never got out at that much so they quickly found themselves even more lost in the alleyways. “We’re at least safe from the car-”panted Bombalurina as she stopped to rest, but before Tugger could speak she saw a thin hairless tail moving in a pile of trash at the side of an alleyway, a rat. 

“Tugs get him a rat!”she said with a groan and Tugger huffed “You know he doesn’t like rats, but i could eat~”exclaimed the Maine Coon happily as he slowly made his way to the trash swaying his tail excitedly. “Back off-”hissed a young male kitten leaving Tugger and Bombalurina surprised. Smirking playfully Tugger moved some trash away with his paws “Come out i promise to catch the rat and share it with you~”he suggested but the kitten didn’t say a word “You alright?”asked Tugger as he pushed aside a few more trash.  
Huffing Tugger started moving away trash in a more harsh way but stopped upon hearing a small meek cry. “Sorry kit!”apologized Tugger awkwardly and backed away a few inches, maybe he wasn’t meant to be a father he had just hurt a kitten.

Bombalurina moved and stood next to Tugger both of them curiously observing at the pile of junk, they wanted to help the kitten of course “We won’t hurt you!”said Bombalurina softly and the tom next to her nodded “Yeah we just want to help!”added Tugger.  
Several minutes later three kittens made their way out of the trash, a white one with a black ear, a black one and a tuxedo one. Though neither Tugger nor Bombalurina could help the gasp escaping their mouths upon seeing the kittens, they were strange, something Tugger hadn’t seen and something Bombalurina had only seen from afar. They were shivering now that they were outside. “Makes sense, this wind can even get Misto to feel a little chilly i can’t imagine what it must be like for them-”muttered Tugger and his red friend nodded.

The three kittens were staring at them, they hadn’t really appeared in front of many adult cats and all of them chuckled and left after offering to find them a home, but they didn’t want a home. “Let’s take them back to Jenny, can you kits walk for a little bit?”asked Bombalurina with a nervous smile as she looked at the kittens who shrugged.  
“Who’s jenny-?”asked the black kitten raising her nose a little higher as if she was examining Bombalurina who groaned “You can come and meet-”  
“She’s a queen back at where we’ll leave, she can help you out maybe find a ho-”

“We don’t want a home!”spoke up the tuxedo young tom with a huff. Tugger chuckled “You won’t survive winter-”mumbled Bombalurina who didn’t like it when others had an attitude. “Maybe we will!”replied the black kitten and her brother nodded, the other kitten had remained quiet so far but she nodded hesitantly as well, she was already trembling. “Let us take you to our junkyard alright?We’ll talk more there, it’s warmer there are blankets and pillows and no humans don’t worry”said Tugger with a soft chuckle before gently picking up the white kitten who didn’t seem able to walk all the way back.

The black kitten nodded and sighed “Sounds nice-”she replied arrogantly before Bombalurina picked her up as well, it felt strange she had never touched anything like it before. The two adult cats knew that if they went through any crowded roads the kittens would attract too much attention so they stayed away from popular roads.

Sphynx kittens weren’t something humans saw on the street commonly and for good reasons.  
Indeed the triplets were all Sphynx kittens, an expensive, rare, human-made breed and Tugger and Bomba were already having a hard time. The black kitten couldn’t stop complaining, the white one whimpered and struggled a lot and the tuxedo could barely keep up due to the cold and the wind. It must have been midnight when they arrived back to their junkyard and quickly rushed to find Jenny. Before they could though Mistoffelees was standing near the entrance and ran to them “Tugger what on earth were you fucking doi-” started Misto but as he noticed the kittens he couldn’t help but let out an awkward sigh. 

“I was busy saving lives~ I’m your hero aren’t i~?”purred Tugger quietly as he noticed that the white and brown kitten had fallen asleep, Bombalurina let down her kitten and soon many more cats were gathering around the 6 of them. Various voices were heard and soon Munkustrap rushed through the crowd and gasped. They’ve had purebred cats before, many of them, but never had the hairless breed. “Jenny isn’t here tonight, but let’s take them someplace warm!” he instructed as he tried to think.

It was common knowledge that with no fur the kittens wouldn’t be able to survive without a human owner but he couldn’t let them die, he had to try.

Without thinking too much of it Tugger made his way to the den he shared with Mistoffelees. “You get cold easily we have tons of spare blankets and pillows-”explained Tugger and his mate chuckled softly before he picked up the tuxedo tom and Bombalurina went back to carrying the black kitten. They covered them up, only keeping one blanket for themselves and spending the night there with the kittens, not a romantic anniversary but it was memorable. Some jellicles even brought food for the kittens.

Sometime in the early morning the black queen gently poked Tugger, they all woke up and they had a talk. The three kittens were once in a pet store that was selling them, they didn’t want to be sold out like that though so once they had the chance they ran out, that was about 1 week ago and they already felt as though they’d die.They didn’t have names either something that seemed pretty strange to both Mistoffelees and Tugger, so until morning they came up with fun unique names for them. “I still don’t like Duvelton-”mumbled the tuxedo tom and he snuggled into his blanket but his sister poked him “Shut it, it sounds nice and unique!”said Verernity, the black Sphynx kitten, with a huff. “Yes i love it!I love all of our new names!Thank you!”said the white kitten who was now warming up more than her siblings to Tugger and Mistoffelees.

The couple chuckled “Anytime~”purred Tugger giving the Abelamin a wink, the white and brown kitten giggled and returned the wink quickly earning an eye roll from her brother who wasn’t really interested in trusting other adult cats so easily. None of the cats wanted to take them in, too much trouble everyone thought they’d die eventually without a human owner and they didn’t want to risk it.

Though the door of the den opened and Munkustrap walked in “So Jenny has arrived, she can come examine the kits in a few minutes, how was your night? Is everyone alright?”he asked awkwardly as he glanced at his brother, he knew that just a look would be enough to understand everything. Tugger looked happy which made Munkustrap give him a relieved sigh. “It was really cool!The best night in my life so far!”replied Abelamin with a smile as she looked at Munkustrap. “You’re only 3 months old, you don’t have a really long life~”teased Tugger and the kitten eye rolled playfully as Verernity chuckled at the comment.  
“It was warm and comfortable.”Duvelton simply replied.

Chuckling softly Munkustrap nodded “Seems like you’re doing fine, I-I have to go now but for whatever you n-”  
“Straps cut the formalities!We’re fine now, go do whatever you want!”said Tugger with a smirk but Misto nudged him “Munk, thanks for caring!”replied the magical tom and Munkustrap smiled at him before walking off.

After the kittens had breakfast, which was really hard, none of them wanted to eat rats, they were starving but at the sight of the filthy large rodents they lost their appetite, luckily Misto and Tugger were able to get them to eat with the promise that they would get something much better for dinner. Then Jenny walked in and confirmed that the kittens were healthy.  
“They are a little, erm, oily though, i suggest you give them a bath-”she said as she walked out and the two mates looked at each other.  
Neither of them wanted to do so, but they sighed and Mistoffelees gave Tugger a kiss before proceeding to wash the tuxedo kitten. Tugger then moved on to wash the black one “Verernity you don’t mind waiting do you?”asked Misto with a smile and the black kitten smiled and shook her head.

Some days went by like this, the kittens would play around the den but they got cold easily so Tugger and Misto had to carry blankets with them and immediately cover them up in case they started trembling. It was hard for the other kittens to accept the Sphynx triplets, but after Jemima ,who wasn’t a kitten anymore but she was still rather young, started showing a game to Abelamin soon everyone gradually accepted the strange kittens.

“So what will we do with them?It’s been 5 days since they first showed up here-”mumbled Jenny nervously, she hated to bring the subject up but they required a lot of care, frequent baths, a lot of company since they were all not only somewhat eccentric but also energetic and not to mention that whenever the temperature dropped in the night they shivered. “We have said that we’ll raise them here-”mumbled Munkstrap. “Yeah that’s the obvious choice!”cut in Tugger quickly as he noticed that everyone else was hesitant. “Look, Tugger, the chance of them surviving is low, they are young and winter is coming, we need to find them a human house”mumbled Munkustrap and Tugger eye rolled.

“They don’t like humans!”he protested and his brother sighed “They will appreciate it and we can’t force the tribe to take care of them since their case isn’t something we're used to, they can still be jellicles b-but not live here!”said Demeter with a huff, much to Tugger’s horror the cats around him, which included Jenny, Demeter and his brother nodded. “Then we will take care of them!”spoked up Quaxo as he made his way inside Jenny’s date.

Tugger’s eyes glowed as he heard Mitoffelees’ voice, he was indeed magical, saving the day once again, saying exactly what Tugger hoped to hear out of his mouth. “Misto dear, are you sure?”asked Jenny worriedly and Mistoffelees nodded as he sat next to Tugger gently leaning against him.  
“Yes I’m sure!We've been wanting to have kittens since summer, plus they're already living with us.”replied Misto confidently and Tugger nodded “I’m sure as well!”added the Maine Coon as he could see surprise painted all over his brother’s face, but he saw a soft smile as well. “I have a neighbor at my human house, she’s a Sphynx she can give us advice.

As the protector all eyes were now on Munkustrap, who nodded and chuckled softly “W-We are all here for you if you need us for anything”  
“Yes, you have our support!”added Jenny and Demeter sighed happily “If there is someone that can do it, then it’s you two!”he said with a soft smile, which made Tugger and Mistoffelees smile.

They kept discussing some of their plans’ details soon Jelly and Skimble joined their little gathering as well, everyone was supportive, but only Tugger and Misto were willing to risk it. Walking side by side they made their way to the den, it was dark and it had become a small rule that they didn’t want the triplets out when it was late, it got cold, it could rain and they were in a junkyard they could easily get hurt, so until they got used to the place and grew a little bigger they had asked them to spend the nights in the den.  
As agreed they walked in the den to find Duvelton messing with Verernity’s tail who was hissing and huffing as she tried to ignore her brother who was smirking. “Great you’re back!”exclaimed Abelamin happily as she noticed the two adult toms walk inside, she smiled happily “I’m hungry!”she added and Duvelton nodded “I could eat!”he said in agreement and Verernity nodded “Yes me too, but no rats!”she ordered “Yeah we don’t like them!”added the tuxedo kitten.

Chuckling Tugger and Misto just went inside and sat at their place in the den, which only had a blanket and a pillow now as they had given everything else to the kittens. “We have something to tell you!”started Tugger excitedly. “But we’re hungry!”whined the tuxedo tom, he had the habit of not letting things go once they’ve been said, but Abelamin nudged him before making her way to sit close to Tugger and Mistoffelees. Soon the black queen took a small blue cushion she was growing fond of, placed it in front of Tugger and Misto and sat on it. “Well come on Duvel-”she hissed as she glanced at her brother.

This is always how other cats would tell them that they had found a human house, Duvelton was growing tired. “I promise it’s AMAZING news!”said Tugger loudly as he couldn’t contain his excitement, nervously Duvelton glanced at Mistoffelees who he probably trusted more since he seemed to be more calm. Mistoffelees smiled and nodded as he tried not to show how happy he was that Duvelton asked for his opinion.  
So with that the tuxedo kitten stood in front of the couple. “If you want to you can stay here with us!”announced Tugger, normally Misto would have wanted to share the news himself but he knew how overly excited Tugger was about the kittens. Abelamin quickly ran and hugged Tugger for a brief second before giving Misto a tight hug as well - as tight as a kitten’s hug can be-. “Thank you!Thank you!”she exclaimed happily as the other two kittens were staring at them.  
Verernity let out a happy chuckle and Tugger gently brought her closer to him and Misto to give her a hug, she smiled. Duvelton though felt awkward and after several minutes of silence everyone was feeling awkward, he hadn’t said a word did he want to leave?Of course Tugger and Misto would let him do as he pleases, they would try to keep him here but they didn’t want to force him, they weren’t sure if they had earned the right to take care of him.

Upon realizing that this was probably his fault Duvelton shrugged and a nervous but happy smile appeared on his face “So w-what are we supposed to call you?”he said nervously and Tugger and Misto looked at each other, “I’ll call you both Dad, we can find something different as we go!”said Abelamin with a closed-eye smile. But Duvelton and Verernity shared a nervous look, “You can call us whatever you want, no pressure there-”replied Mistoffelees with a soft smile as he looked at the black and the tuxedo kitten.  
“I can go with Dad a-and Dad for now.”replied Duvelton, a happy chuckle escaping him as he went and nuzzled in between Tugger and Misto. “F-Fine!”blurted out Verenity who was trying to hide her excited smile.

“Don’t be snob!”teased Tugger before gently bringing her closer and hugging her, she huffed and looked away “I’m not snob!”she whined and Tugger shrugged. “Tugger is a bore, he just wants your attention-”pointed out with Mistoffelees a smug, proud smirk on his face as he glanced at Tugger who playfully pouted at the nickname. “Bore suits you more than Dad-”teased him Verernity earning a gasp out of both the Maine Coon and her white sister who was growing too fond of Tugger.

Sadly Misto had to leave the embrace of his family and made his way to the exit of the den “I’ll go talk to Jerrie and Teazer about bringing the kits something better to eat alright?”he asked with a soft smile and Tugger nodded “Can you manage?”he asked him playfully and Tugger huffed “He’ll bored us to death but we’ll manage~”purred Verernity with a chuckle and Duvelton eye rolled “You’re a bad influence~”whined Tugger playfully as Misto eye rolled and left.

It was one weird night, the kittens started whining since they were hungry and their cries disturbed many cats passing by, in order to stop it they all tried to bring something for the kittens to eat as Tugger finally realized how annoyed he must have been whenever he rejected his food as a kitten and an adult.  
About Mistoffelees, he spent the night breaking into kitchens with the notorious twins who were like family to him, Jenny and Skimble had raised them all three together and helped them find good and wealthy humans to take care of them. Something of major importance actually. Several hours later he returned with some fish paste, much to Tugger’s and Misto’s dissapointment the kittens ate all of it, so the two of them didn’t eat, since they had returned all the food the others had brought them. They could do it and they would do it on their own.

The next morning Tugger was once again left alone with the kittens, it was a sunny day so Tugger took a blanket, in case the temperature suddenly dropped and him and the kits went for a stroll around the junkyard, he’s show them the river he likes to swim up and this nice tree that him and Misto love to climb up to and watch the stars. They had a great time, Duvelton even tried to catch a fish but almost fell in the river, it was certain that Verernity didn’t plan on letting go of it and kept teasing him. 

Mistoffelees on the other hand returned to his human house, he got fed, luckily and spent some time with the teenage boy of the house. He really liked him and he was really calm. After several hours he made his way to the window that faced the house next door and he jumped, failing to jump far enough he was forced to use magic and was now standing on a windowsill. Peeking inside he saw his friend, the Sphynx cat named Veronica that lived next door, he smiled nervously and knocked on the window waking up the cat who seemed to have been napping.

Still though, Veronica didn’t mind her old friend disturbing her, they hadn’t seen each other that much the past few months anyway. He closed his eyes and teleported inside, after the incident at the ball 1 or 2 years later he had practiced much more and didn’t mind using his magic for minor tasks such as this one. “Mistoffelees, long time no see!”she replied happily before stretching and getting off her cat bed. “Hello!”he replied with a nervous chuckle, they hadn’t been talking that much how he should start. 

“I’m assuming you need my assistance?”she asked smiling sweetly as she examined the tuxedo tom curiously “You’re not one to drop by for a visit simply to catch up, don’t get me wrong i don’t like small talk either-”she continued and Misto nodded before heaving a quick sigh “You remember Tugger right?”he asked and she turned her head sideways in confusion. “Rum Tum Tugger, the tom i’m with, large, hairy, obnoxious, flirty loud, a terrible bore-”mumbled Mistoffelees trying to describe the tom he loved the most in the world, and he did love him, even if the description wasn’t flattering whenever he talked about Tugger to others a loving smirk was on his face.

The words ‘flirty and loud’ were enough to make Veronica let out a quiet chuckle and nod “Yes yes, you didn’t break up did you?”she asked in concern and Mistoffelees quickly shook his head “No no!In fact we kind of have kittens now-”he mumbled looking around nervously not wanting to see Veronica’s confused and even disgusted face, she was kind but she was a little disturbed by two toms having kittens together no matter how it happened. “G-good for you”she blurted out and if it was someone else she would have been much more rude.  
But Mr Mistoffelees was her ‘friend’ and neighbor and Bustopher Jones’ nephew, this meant a great deal to every cat with a rich owner.  
If Sir Bustopher Jones has accepted it so would Veronica.

“I’m here for advice, you see, we found these Sphynx kittens in the street, they don’t want a human house and me and Tugger have been wanting kittens for some months now. So we took them in, i know it’s really hard to raise Sphynx kittens during winter outside of a human house, but we can’t them-”blurted out Mistoffelees quickly and Veronica simply nodded “And-?”she asked “And since you’re the same breed, I want you to help me!They don’t like eating anything simple a-and their skin gets oily too often, they can’t stand the cold and it is cold in London!”he said with a groan in fear for the kittens, he already loved them he didn’t want to let them or the tribe or Tugger down, he had to find a way to keep them safe.

Veronica chuckled softly “Firstly, know that I’m here for whatever you or the kittens might need arlight?”she asked in Mistoffelees nodded quickly “Secondly, you will need sweaters for the winter and the last months of the fall, we get cold easily”she continued and Mistoffelees made a mental note to remember that, it was simple but he wanted to remember every single word that came out of Veronica’s mouth. “The skin gets oily since you feed them bad food, if we don’t get fed properly it happens and ‘quality over quantity’ doesn’t apply in your case Misto, it’s cold you need both quality and quantity!”she replied and he smiled slightly, everything made more sense now.  
He spent all of the noon and the afternood there with Veronica, she gave him all sort of advice not only about Sphynx kittens but kittens in general, she never had kittens of her own of course but she knew many cats that had given birth to a litter or two.

“Thank you!”replied Mistoffelees as he noticed that it was late, he needs to get going and probably even find something for the kittens to eat. On his way to the junkyard he managed to grab some leftover chinese pork, the kittens would be disappointed, could they even eat these weird sauces? He sighed as he dragged the paper box back in the yard. As he crossed the other jellicles still carrying the box he saw that many of the cats around him looked at him with soft smiles on their face mumbling things like ‘Oh our little Mistoffelees is growing up’ and such, he had basically been raised by the jellicles, mostly Jenny but still they always saw him as a kitten.

Upon entering his den he was surprised to see his uncle playing with the kittens, right, he had his uncle’s schedule memorized and waited excitedly for his visits but the past few days had been such a mess that he could barely remember. “Mistoffelees how could have you hidden such an important thing from me!?”he asked with a huff as he looked at his nephew “And what have brought with you?It stinks it’s at least two days old!”he scolded him as he looked at the chinese leftovers Mistoffelees had brought with him.  
“I THINK IT’S MAGICAL!”cooed Tugger supportingly but he felt Bustopher’s glare. Normally Bustopher would have commented on Tugger’s attitude or taste but both of them knew how upset Misto got upset whenever they argued so Bustopher decided to spare the argument for today.

Now Mistoffelees felt like a kitten himself again, having let his uncle down, he was embarrassed. Before he could reply though Abelamin rushed to him and jumped on his hug “Dad you can do magic!?”she asked excitedly, Mistoffelees glanced nervously at his uncle before turning to the white kitten “R-Right, I guess I haven’t told you!”he replied and she nodded, Verernity’s face lit up “Really!?You can actually do magic!?”she asked in surprise as the tuxedo sphynx eye rolled “That’s not a thing, I keep telling you, magic doesn’t exist!”he said, he felt bad since he liked Misto but he just couldn’t believe things such as conjuring up kittens or spoons and whatever Tugger kept talking about.  
“I’ve told you that magic does exist young boy, you need to learn to respect your elders-”scolded Bustopher but the tuxedo tom shrugged and Verernity stuck her tongue out “You’re just old that doesn’t mean you know everything-”she replied, of course Bustopher chuckled. “Mistoffelees, my boy, would you mind doing a small trick?”he asked his nephew raising an eyebrow and the tuxedo tom gulped nervously “N-Now?”he asked and Tugger and Abelamin nodded excitedly.

Being unable to say no he chuckled and stretched, with that the by now dark den, since it was night, light up, but it was no normal light, there were small stars placed all around the den, every wall and object was sparkling with starlight and whenever Mistoffelees moved the little stars would move as well. It resembled a disco ball but instead of just lights there were stars.  
Tugger almost faint and Abelamin started jumping up and down as the tuxedo kitten’s eyes were focused on the stars around him. Bustopher let out a proud chuckle and stuck his tongue out at the black kitten playfully taunting her, she mouthed a sorry and he mouthed a ‘thank you’ at her before looking back at the stars. Kittens did bring out a soft side even from Bustopher.

That night Bustopher stayed in their den playing and talking with the kittens until it was late, it must have been early morning when the kittens finally went to bed and by the time the sun was up Bustopher left. “Your kittens are intelligent, that's something rare, they also have quite an appetite and luckily good sense of taste!”said Bustopher proudly as he left “I’ll try and drop by to bring them food from time to time!”he added and Mistoffelees sighed happily. After cuddling and resting for a few minutes the two mates walked out of the den and sat there, Mistoffelees shared everything Veronica had told him and they fell asleep outside of the den cuddling.  
Needless to say Etcetera woke them up with a loud squeal as she noticed them, she loved Tugger and now that he was with Misto he loved him even more, they were her favorite couple and loved talking with them.

Fall went by like this and by the end of it both Tugger and Misto had been able to find 5 sweaters, Jerrie and Teazer had offered to steal some sweaters as they were growing rather fond of Verernity, not only was she quite flexible but she also joined them sometimes. Stealing wasn’t allowed but she was a magnet for rich snob people whose houses Jerrie and Teazer could rob, she would sit on the street and all the humans would gasp and ran to carry her to their place, the twins followed close and when Verernity was inside the house she found a way out which was Jerrie’s and Teazer’s way in.  
Anyway the couple didn’t want to use anything stolen, so they used some of Misto’s old sweaters since his family had bought him clothes, Veronica gave some of hers as well and luckily by January all three of the Sphynx kittens had grown into them perfectly.

Winter had been hard but also full of adventures, Abelamin even tried to do magic, of course she couldn’t do it but Coricopat and Tantomile said that in spring they’d help her unlock her chakras and senses, or something, Abelamin didn’t remember the words but she got excited.

Duvelton had been trying to dance to impress his Dads but sadly he couldn’t really move with grace no matter how much Mistoffelees tried to teach him, he felt so bad about it he felt like he had let Mistoffelees down, but upon finding out Misto sighed and explained that many jellicles can’t dance that well.

Once Abelamin got lost in the rain one day she was out with Jemima and the two of them spent their night in Pollicle’s house, it was dangerous but Abelamin couldn’t stay in the rain and her sweater was soaked, thankfully no one got hurt and now they had a great adventure to share. But Abelamin got a cold and both Tugger and Mistoffelees wouldn’t let her out of their sight for a week or so.

Tugger even learned to sew kind of. Both of his daughters had a favorite sweater and Duvelton felt bad for not really liking anything, so he sewed stars into one baggy lilac sweater they had. Ever since that magic trick the tuxedo kitten was interested in stars, space and anything among those lines, so he teared up a little upon seeing the sweater his dad had made for him.

There was also the day before christmas, they went to spend the night with Quaxo’s human family, the kittens of course didn’t want to be seen so Quaxo teleported them and Tugger in the small warehouse, he brought them food and Veronica came by at some point. Verernity was afraid of the dark warehouse so Mistoffelees stayed up all night and kept the inside of the warehouse lit by doing the magic trick he first did for the kits, it always relaxed them. Tugger of course stayed up with him keeping him company.

Abelamin was even able to catch a mice, of course she didn’t ate it since her parents never allowed her to eat bad things, they weren’t gross out by the fact that they had to clean their kittens oftenly, no they just didn’t want them to eat anything that wasn’t healthy or at least of good quality.

Old Deuteronomy met the kits as well, he was beyond excited and spent almost 2 days or more just playing with the Sphynx triplets, he loved his new grandkits and was glad to see that Tugger was taking something more seriously for once. Tugger was serious about many things and he was caring and sensitive, but whenever something happened to the kittens another side of him appeared, a faked serious one and it was adorable to see him try and act calm, collected and serious.  
Whenever one of the kittens would return home late he’d try and scold it and act as strict but he was obviously faking it and trying too hard. Then Misto would swoop in and say something like ‘I t’s fine, just please don’t do it again!’, but Tugger would whine and pout and say that he was trying to act serious but Misto ruined it. The kittens could obviously see that Tugger couldn’t scold them and Verernity would always do little ‘dangerous’ things challenging Tugger to fake his ‘serious, adult, poker-face’.


End file.
